Research Core 3.1 Overview (WHERE IS THE STATEMENT OBOUT TIMING OF THE PROJECTS? It should go in this first paragraph) Purpose and Objectives The primary purpose of the Research Core of the RCCHD is to provide an infrastructure to conduct research on the child health needs of the metropolitan Washington, DC/Baltimore areas that enhances the existing strengths of researchers in child and adolescent substance use, intentional/unintentional injuries, and chronic diseases (asthma, Type 2 diabetes, metabolic syndrome) at Howard University, Children's Hospital Medical Center, and The Johns Hopkins Department of Pediatrics. The following paragraphs provide an overview of the major emphases of the Research Core;detailed descriptions of the specific aims and objectives as related to child health disparities for the core;descriptions of primary and pilot projects;and the planned activities to provide research training and foster cooperation, communication and collaboration between researchers affiliated with the Center.